


The Wei of Life

by CeeceePepper



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: But I might continue this if people actually like it lmao, F/F, F/M, God bless I really like this ship for some reason so I'm glad I got this prompt, I'm shit with tags, M/M, Other, There's mention of clubs, and drinking, and tw rape, basically I got this prompt and fulfilled it, tw alcholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since you just got into Dynasty Warriors again, can you pleasse write some really funny/romance-y type thing between some of the characters?</p><p>Answer: I always thought it'd be funny to see Zhang He going after somebody like Zhao Yun, so yes, this is going to absolutely happen. So I set this in modern times in some random shady city like you'd see in New York or something. (I don't know anything about those places it's just me assuming this town is busy...Also, this is American-based because I've been too tired to do research beyond these characters in their universe.)</p><p>Summary: Zhao Yun goes to a club, gets snagged by a lady (who's actually a really pretty man, named Zhang He), and he falls in love I guess idfk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wei of Life

It was bound to happen. Somebody got pissed, something always happened. So now, instead of there being a few clubs being here and there, maybe on the certain sides of town, nooo. Cao Cao just had to open up his own, on his side of town. He even paid money to rename the street to Central Wei Street. A majority of the signs were blue, and lights were bright. Trying to out-do everybody else with sales or .. something.  
So, other people start snooping around. Eventually, there's people from the Shu side of town, Han, and eventually, Wu even being in the clubhouse. Beating out other people one person from a certain side at a time. It became a guilty pleasure, for some. Some from Wu or Shu would go there just because they shouldn't be there. And the bouncer at the door was always off somewhere else. People couldn't really remember his name (Even though people from the higher ups knew it was Xu Zhu, most people just called him mean names), but the rest of the club didn't mind, either. He was an entity.  
Currently, there was a plethora of different people from different places in it; the lights were going, the music was playing, girls were dancing and people were getting tended to by the waitresses, and being very loud. As always. Some people were classy, some people were crazy. It just depended on who you were with.  
And really, Zhao Yun had been dragged there for the reason the others were; Guan Yu, invited by Zhang Fei, was going in to watch for Liu Bei, who was with Zhuge Liang, who was watching to see if Cao Cao would show up and do something, to which the only person who joined them was Ma Chao, in fear Cao Cao would start something if he came. So Zhao Yun came with Ma Chao, and here he was, sitting alone, off beside the group. He didn't particularly care for what they were talking about, because he was awfully sure Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were drunk out of their minds, and Liu Bei was about to go WWE-Smackdown on the next person to speak to him. Ma Chao sat beside Zhao Yun, but said nothing, for the most part.  
It was fine, really. The lights weren't too bright in the room they were in, people weren't going to fight anytime. People were, for the most part, dancing and having fun with each other; a rarity for such a fucked up section of the city. Occasionally, some dancers or bartenders would get paid some assortment of money to be taken 'to the back', but then they were quickly replaced with another woman. The colors of their uniforms always changed, too. Girls from the Wei side of town could be dressed in the red color of Wu's side, or Shu girls could be dressed in the blue to Wei's side, and so on and so forth. So they could keep the disgretion of the girls in secret. Zhao Yun couldn't help but look occasionally. There was, for the most part, older girls who looked young and could strut themselves. He didn't care for them. Occasionally, there'd be a younger girl who looked like she could use a drink, that she actually cared about herself. And then there was this one lady, who had a lot of glimmering make-up and her chocolate hair up tight in a golden pony-holder. She looked like she could be somebody's wife, if it wasn't for her dark blue dress and heels that looked like they could kill a man without anybody manning them as a weapon.  
He accidentally locked eyes with her, and he grew red, looking back down at the table. Ma Chao had left the room long ago, looking to the others to make sure Cao Cao wasn't about to throw shit down in some other room. He'd call Ma Chao paranoid if it wasn't for the fact that Cao Cao could throw down.  
A few moments later, that same woman was walking up beside him, leaning against the table. She set a hand on her cheek, and looked him up and down.  
"Why so glum?" She asked.  
"None of your business." Zhao Yun muttered, "I am here simply to watch a friend."  
She looked around, twice over, then looked back at him.  
"Really? Because there isn't a single person sitting by you. Need a friend to watch?" She prompted again, waving her nimble fingers to the other waitress across the table, to get a shot. Zhao Yun could assume it was some sort of code, as they had hand gestures to each other.  
"I really don't, my friend will return shortly." Zhao reassured her.  
She shook her head. "I'll get you a friend. They'll be after you, hon. Just don't dissapoint."  
Zhao Yun objected, but the woman simply walked away, her shoes clicking to the floor behind her. He sighed, pulling his bangs back to ruffle them a little.  
"Great." He said to himself, "Now I've really done it. What is Ma Chao going to say..."  
"I dunno," A voice came, "But I hope they aren't upset at you."  
Zhao Yun stiffened, and he felt frail fingers touching at his back. He grunted, and glanced back. A rather.... androgynous? Person was feeling at his shoulders, giving him a sympathetic look.  
"You look strained, hon. What's wrong?" The person asked, sitting down beside him, a hand still feeling at the muscles in his back and neck. He shivered, looking away.  
"I didn't ask for this. Your friend called you over here without my consent. Please leave." Zhao Yun said coldly, trying to get this person to go away.  
"Oh..." They said sadly, "You don't want me over here? Well, Jiji told me it was going to be okay to come over here, it was on the house. You needed a friend."  
"I really don't, not right now, not from here. There's nothing here for me." He said, looking back. He took a look at their features, and decided in his head, that he was talking to a girl, with an annotation mark asking the question 'am I actually sure????'. She didn't have large breasts, or a curvy figure, but she was rather small and pretty. The only thing that was throwing him off was how was the lady so God damned tall? And how was her voice so... unfeminine?  
The woman looked offended. He blinked.  
"From here, hm? So you're assuming all the ladies here are the same?" She spoke.  
"No, I never said that," Zhao Yun replied, suddenly feeling a little bad for the generalization, "I'm just uncomfortable with the thought of a woman wanting to go after me simply because somebody paid her to do it. There's no care in that, it's the same as the other clubs."  
She gave him a look, and then finally took his hand, gripping it tightly. She stood, snatching him from the table to start pulling him to that dreaded area; the 'back' of the building. He grew red, and tried to pull away.  
"Oi! What is--"  
"Come on. I'm going to prove you wrong." She hissed, her shiny nails digging slightly into his arm. He swallowed, and looked back at the table.  
He met eyes with Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and... Ma Chao, who was holding a paper to the other two, his jaw dropping. His eyebrows were doing the thing.... the thing that always made him look super super mad.  
Zhao Yun looked panicked, looking back to the girl, before they turned the corner and a royal purple door was shut. He jumped a bit, coming back to the situation beforehand. He looked at the lady, who was standing before him, in a tiny room. There was a place to sit, but she didn't look like she was going anywhere any time soon. She looked rather ticked.  
"You really have some nerve, coming in here, only to say how you think the girls are in here. Most of the girls I know here have gone into battle, some side by side with you. And you have the nerve, to say..." She hissed, grabbing his chin with her fingers and pulling him forward, "That they're all the same.."  
Her eyes seemed to glow in the light, and Zhao Yun's voice caught in his throat, his heard pounding. This lady looked like she was about to kill him, and he had no way of protecting himself. He felt at the door behind them, and shook the handle, but it was locked. There was nothing he could do.  
She suddenly grinned, looking at the shorter man with a ponytail.  
"...Oh. I see." She snickered. He gave a confused look, almost a little afraid of what she might do to him. "You like this, don't you?"  
He suddenly became red, finally snagging his face from her ruthless hands, stepping back against the door.  
"O-of course not! I am just a guard, a friend for somebody, I didn't come here to-"  
"Well, you're saying otherwise."  
Zhao Yun paused in confusion, and realized her eyes were... going... down.  
He turned red, and shoved his shirt down a little.  
"Oi! That's innapropriate, my Lady, just leave me be and you can go back-"  
She purred, stepping forward, a hand coming up beside him, a smirk on her face.  
"It's not innapropriate; you came to a club where everything is innapropriate," She pushed a knee between his, and he felt his legs shaking. There was no way out.  
She stroked his face, and teased his head up by the chin with a single finger. He bit his lip, trying to control what little he had to control in the situation.  
"And by the way," She muttered, "The name is Zhang He."  
He blinked, and felt the woman's lips on his own. He wanted to think about something else, perhaps a way to get out. But he couldn't think about it, because after a few moments, he was getting his train of thought messed up by the fact that he was kissing this person, being pressed against the door, a gentle hand holding his side and pulling him closer.  
\---  
After about five minutes, Ma Chao was getting worried. Zhao Yun got dragged away by a woman wearing blue, and rather proudly. It was worrying him, because Zhao Yun was a good guy and the thought of him falling prey to these women was killing him.  
He had finally gathered the courage to start walking to that door, before it opened anyway. Zhao Yun was panting, holding the doorknob for dear life. He looked back at the man, who winked and kissed his cheek before scurrying off.  
Ma Chao crossed his arms, coming to a stop to look at Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was... absolutely a mess. There were bite marks and lipstick on his face, his ponytail was disshevelled, and his formal attire was a bit... messy, now. He looked up, finally to Ma Chao, with a sudden realization and fear.  
Ma Chao gave a flat look, holding a hand out. Zhao Yun took it, swallowing and looking to his upset friend.  
"You wanna say something?" Ma Chao muttered, "About why you got seperated from the group and I find out that you've been snogging it up in a stripper room with some dude?"  
Zhao Yun froze, the color leaving his face as he looked towards where the guy had left. He took a moments look as the woman spoke to another, and the realization hit him like a train.  
Ma Chao grabbed Zhao Yun by the arm, starting to walk away as Zhao Yun stayed silent.  
"Yeah... Let's get you home. Cao Cao didn't even show up tonight. We're leaving."  
Zhao Yun could've sworn he saw that man waving to them as they left with their group.


End file.
